


A long relaxing shower...

by YmirSeikatsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Azumane Asahi, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YmirSeikatsu/pseuds/YmirSeikatsu
Summary: Noya takes forever to finish his shower during a training camp so Asahi tries to 'help' him ;)Suga accidently walks into them but keeps quiet to let them finish what has to be done.It's basically shamelessly just sex, there you go, have funI'm so bad at writing so please excuse me, it's also my first time xD
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	A long relaxing shower...

A shiver ran down Nishinoyas back as he left the warm shower stream, reaching for the shampoo bottle standing on the cold tile floor. But before he could grab it a huge tanned hand already picked it up and squeezed a fair amount on his other hand.  
Asahi slowly stood behind Noyas back and whispered in the libero's ear: "The others already finsihed showering. You always take so long to finish up, sweetheart," as he started to smother the like peaches smelling liquid into the straight brown strands of hair before him. The huge hands could nearly wrap around the smaller man's whole head and felt incredibly good while massaging the slowly foaming shampoo into his scalp.

The Karasuno team was currently on a training camp during summer break because coach Ukai thought they 'need to form a stronger bond between each other and become a better team' through social activities like playing board games or hiking up mountains. Everybody was kinda pumped for the trip cause it meant hanging out with all of their friends but it for Noya and Asahi it was a bit harder. The two just recently became a pair through sheer coincidence.  
Karasunos Ace was sick a few weeks ago and had to take medicine with alcohol in it and one evening he didn't take the prescript amount and became kinda drunk. Long story short he called the underclassman and without a greeting just blurted "I love you!" out and hung up again. Noya was shocked and drove on his skateboard to Azumane to hear those words again, cause he too, loved the other man. During just a few weeks they went from kissing to hand-jobs to blowjobs and finally to mind-blowing sex. 

Currently the team was already 2 days into the trip and the pair just couldn't keep their hands from their partner. Their relationship wasn't official yet because Asahi was still to nervous to tell anybody about it so they had to play 'good friends' in front of their mates which was really hard for Noya cause he wanted Asahis hands all over him during every second they were in the same room.  
And finally during the evening shower they had a bit free time for themselves. Or so they thought.

\-------------------------------------

"I forgot my hair towel in the shower room! I'll come back soon so wait for me and if you start that episode without me, I'm gonna punch you in the nose, Daichi!", Sugawara said as he already crawled out form under the fluffy blanket he shared with the team captain. "You are so extra, Suga, you even have a towel just for your hair", Daichi responded while searching for Netflix on his tablet. "Asahi also has one just for his hair, he would agree with me that it is just more hygiene that way. Were is that long haired dog even?", he responded, uttering the last words more to himself as he was on his way to the showers.

As the silver haired man entered the shower room he was surprised to find the lights turned on and wanted to mutter to himself that he has to lecture Nishinoya AGAIN for leaving the lights on cause he knew that the small libero always took the longest while showering as he heard a muffled moan. Curious what or who could have made this lewd sound Suga slowly tiptoed from the bench with his towel on to the showers and what he found left him speechless.

\-------------------------------------

Asahi was pressed flash against the small man in front of him, his huge hand no longer in the other mans hair but on his bubbly butt, spreading the cheeks apart to squeeze his hand between them and slowly rub around Noyas entrance. The latter began to squirm and moan as Azumanes other hand found its way to his left nipple and started to roam around it and finally slightly twist it. "Oh god, Asahi~ mmhm~~~ aaah…" he stuttered while arching his back to push against the man behind him.   
A large finger circled around Noyas asshole and finally found its way inside the other man to slowly curl inside the warm walls, luring out more sweet moans and harsh breaths. "More Asahi, more!", screamed the bottom as the Ace started pulling his finger out just to thrust it right back inside again, "You have to be a bit more quietly, Yuu, or somebody will hear us", he whispered in his hear as a response, not knowing that they already had a silent viewer.

Suga could feel his dick twitching at the sight in front of him. He missed touching and being touched by his captain a lot but they didn't dare to show their love in front of the rest of the team, especially not their sexual longing for each other. He thought about disturbing the two in front of him but couldn't keep his eyes from them.   
Asahi was currently shoving more fingers into the smaller one in front of him, scissoring him and curling them to press on the bundle of nerves inside the tight walls to bring out ecstatic sounds from his lover and preparing him for what to come. While doing so his left hand moved back to himself, stroking his hardening dick to be ready, when Noya was it too. And god, Noya couldn't be more ready.   
He mewled under his lovers touch and begged for more while muffling his own moans with his hand, respecting Asahis warning and not wanting to be found out because their little rendezvous would be stopped if somebody really found them and that was the last thing he currently wanted.

"Are you ready, honey?", Asahi asked while already pulling out his fingers to replace them with his rock-hard dick at the entrance. Noya just moaned, not being able to use his brain correctly as he was already near his limit. The taller man knew that this meant 'yes' and pushed himself in one fluent motion into the waiting hole in front of him, connecting the lovers at their intimates places.  
Suga nearly gasped as he watched Asahi pounding into the smaller boy without mercy. Noyas upper body was held up by Azumane by holding the libero's hands behind his back with one hand while the other hand pressed onto his belly and making the sex even more sensual for his lover.   
Both of them grunted and moaned while trying at least a bit to be silent but as waves of ecstasy washed over them they totally forgot about their surroundings.  
Suga knew from experience that his teammates would soon finish from Asahis unrhythmic rutting into his boyfriend and by how the latter one's eyes rolled back into his head and his dick twitched, demanding for attention. So he quickly but silently rushed back to the benches where his towel still laid, grabbed it quickly and slipped through the door to sprint back to his captain, eager to tell him what he just witnessed.

While the bathroom door clicked into the doorframe Asahi came into his lover, painting his walls white and pulsating inside the clenched hole, Noya came at the same time, his cum dripping onto the tiles on the shower.   
Both of them breathed loudly, still trying to steady their heartbeats as the Ace pulled out of the libero and letting go of his hands. The shower stream still trickled on the pair, washing away any sweat and other body fluids as Noya turned around and caught his boyfriends cheeks in his small hands, pulling the tall man down to him and kissing him as if his life depended onto it. "That was absolutely amazing!", Noya laughed after pulling away from his Ace to leave the shower, feeling more refreshed and lively in contrast to his handsome boyfriend who felt as if he could instantly go to bed and sleep for two days straight.   
"Come on, tall man, if we spent even more time in here I will demand another round and then somebody will definitely will start to look for us. So move your sweet ass here and dry yourself before you catch a cold!" 

\-------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first fanfiction and it already is just porn xD what a great way to start  
> Please don't judge me for my bad writing, I kinda taught myself English because it's not my mother language  
> I hope you liked what I wrote and maybe I'll come back with another work  
> +++++++++++++  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it and tell me in the comments about what can be done better, what was good and what you would like to read in the future!  
> Basically spam the comments with every thought you had while reading this ^^


End file.
